First Snow
by mozamore
Summary: Sehun, seorang dokter bedah handal tak pernah merasakan kepanikan, ketakutan ataupun ikatan emosional pada semua pasiennya. ia datar, biasa dan dapat memprediksi dengan akurat. tapi semua berubah saat seorang pria bermata rusa mampir dalam kehidupan Sehun. mengajarkan bahwa hidup tak selalu bisa ditebak/ yaoi/ Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris, Kaisoo./ RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Seoul Medical Center, Rumah Sakit tersibuk di Korea Selatan. Berdiri megah di kawasan Gangnam, rumah sakit ini seolah menjadi harapan utama bagi para pasien yang datang dan mengadu keluh kesah mereka._

 _Banyak yang datang dengan harapan dan kembali membawa keyakinan._

 _Namun ada juga yang datang dengan keyakinan dan kembali tanpa harapan._

 _Tapi bagi para dokter dan pekerja rumah sakit, Soul Medical Center lebih dari itu. Bukan hanya hanya sebuah rumah sakit terbaik berstandard international. Bukan hanya Rumah sakit mahal. Bukan hanya seonggok bangunan modern yang berdiri di pusat kota._

 _Tapi lebih berarti dari itu semua._

 _._

 _Karena semuanya.. berawal dari sini_

.

.

.

FIRST SNOW

(inspired by Grey's Anatomy)

CAST: EXO (GS FOR Zitao dan Lay)

PAIRINGS: (mostly) Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Taoris. Slight Sulay

RATE: M

WARNINGS: typo, absurd, istilah salah

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Langit kala itu sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terik sekali di musim panas tahun ini. para dokter dan pekerja rumah sakit sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kafetaria. begitu pula dengan ke 3 dokter magang yang sedang bergerumul di meja bundar. sibuk menyantap makanan mereka.

"pasienku yang berada di Ruangan 305 tadi merengek ingin makan Kimchi. Benar benar anak manja" Kyungsoo bermonolog dengan wajah kusutnya. Ia baru saja bersiap menyendok sesuap penuh makanan saat kemudian rekan dokter magangnya, Baekhyun menyahut tanpa dosa.

"berikan saja. Kau kan pintar memasak."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka, ia mendelik tajam tajam kearah Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

"dia mengalami infeksi lambung, makan makanan pedas dan asam hanya akan membuatnya semakin parah. Kau yakin, kau lulus sekolah Dokter mu, Dr. Byun." Kyungsoo mencibir lengkap dengan nada meledeknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli. Memangnya ia hafal semua pasien kyungsoo?

Alih alih menjawab Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongdae. Pria itu sedang makan dengan kecepatan tidak normal, sampai sampai Baekhyun takut pria ini akan menelan sendoknya sekaligus.

"Jongdae, kau tidak pernah makan atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, antara ngeri dan jijik.

Jongdae mengunyah makanannya lebih cepat, berusaha menelan agar ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"bayi dengan kasus _Thoracopagus_ _,_ Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum mereka memanggilku ke ruang operasi." Kata Jongdae dengan mulut penuh.

"ibu nya?"

"baik baik saja."

"itu baru namanya wanita hebat!" sahut Baekhyun sambil kembali sibuk dengan makanannya lagi.

Tepat sata itu, Jongin, dokter magang yang berada dalam tim yang sama dengan mereka, menghampiri ketiganya. Jongin menarik kursi di dekat Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"hey, apa kau sibuk malam ini?" kata Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman tebar pesona yang biasa ia sebar ke seantero rumah sakit. nampan pria itu hanya berisi secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul. Baekhyun dan Jongdae sontak mendekatkan nampan mereka, takut takut Jongin mencomot asal makanan keduanya. Sudah bukan rahasia jika Jongin suka mengambil makanan tanpa permisi. Ditambah pria itu hanya meminium kopi. Pastilah ia sedang mengirit dan memutuskan untuk merecoki makanan rekannya untuk makan siang.

Kyungsoo, yang ditanya, tidak merespon. Ia juga tidak makan penuh waspada seperti Jongdae dan Baekhyun karena Jongin tidak pernah berani mencuri makanannya. Pernah sih, satu kali. Namun setelahnya, tulang kering Jongin bengkak darena ditendang oleh Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Ada restoran dekat sini yang baru buka. Mau coba?" kata Jongin lagi, takut takut Kyungsoo tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"aku sibuk." Tandas Kyungsoo sambil menyudahi makan siangnya. Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah cepat. Membuat jas dokter nya yang sedikit kebesaran melambai lambai terkena angin. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya mendesah pasrah sementara Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Yang semakin membuat Jongin kesal adalah, saat pria itu menatap Baekhyun tak suka, ia juga mendapati nampan Baekhyun yang sudah kosong. begitu juga dengan nampan milik Jongdae

bagus.

Ia tidak berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo kencan dan gagal mencomot makanan apapun untuk siang ini.

Jongin menyeruput kopinya(yang kemudian diikuti kata kata umpatan karena cairan itu membakar lidah). Malas dikelilingi si pendek Byun dan si berisik Jongdae, Jongin memutuskan ikut ikutan pergi. "kalian tak berguna!" semburnya lalu bangkit dan beranjak. Baekhyun hanya mengedikan kepalanya tak perduli, sementara Jongdae yang sudah kekenyangan memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin

.

.

"kan sudah kukatakan Do Kyungsoo adalah pilihan paling mengerikan. Kau hanya cari mati mencoba dekat dengannya." Celetuk Jongdae saat langkah mereka sudah sejajar. Keduanya sekarang sedang menuju gedung utama rumah sakit.

"mengapa tidak kau coba saja dengan para dokter magang yang lain, atau suster bedah? Ku rasa banyak yang naksir padamu. Contoh nya suster pribadi dokter Liu." Katanya lagi. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya " maksudmu Soojung?"

"iya. Jung Soojung."

"tidak. aku tidak tertarik."

"kau sudah mejadi gay sepenuhnya ya?" Jongdae berujar tak percaya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"entahlah" berbeda dengan Jongdae, Jongin hanya menyahut sekenanya.

"tapi dia tidak memiliki vagina!" sembur Jongdae dengan nada tinggi, Jongin segera menoleh cepat cepat dan memberikannya tatapan tajam. Demi tuhan mereka baru saja melewati Lobby yang padat tapi Jongdae dan mulut besarnya baru saja berkoar koar kata yang tak pantas.

Jongdae buru buru melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi seolah tak perduli kesalahan yang ia buat.

"dengar ya, Jongin yang aku kenal adalah _womanizer_. Pria pecinta sex. Kau mendewakan lubang wanita! Tapi sekarang kau mengalihkan minatmu pada anal?" hebat. Sekarang Jongdae bahkan lebih detail dalam mengucapkan _statementnya._

"ini bukan soal itu Jongdae"

"lalu?"

"jikapun Do Kyungsoo dengan secara ajaib menjadi perempuan, aku akan tetap mendekatinya." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menampik bahwa sesaat tadi, ia sempat membayangkan Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan.

"apa bagusnya sih burung hantu pendek itu!" Jongdae menyahut tak terima. Jongin tertawa renyah sampai kemudian mereka tiba di depan lift.

"setidaknya mukanya tidak kotak" kata Jongin santai lalu menghilang di dalam lift.

" _kkamjong!"_

Drtt drttt.

 _Pager_ Jongdae bergetar, ia merogoh jas dokternya dan kembali terlonjak begitu mendapati panggilan dari ruang operasi.

"astaga aku lupa!" Jongdae berlari secepat kilat menuju Ruang operasi yang berada jauh dari lobby. Ia kelupaan ada jadwal operasi hanya untuk berbincang dengan sahabat keras kepalanya. Sial.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain rumah sakit, Kris sedang berdiri di dalam lift sendiri. Pria itu bersiap turun menuju lobby sampai tiba tiba lift terbuka di lantai lima dan seorang dokter muda cantik dengan mata panda masuk kedalam. Kris yang tadinya sibuk menyender buru buru menegapkan badannya, salah tingkah. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Kris membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"sudah kau bujuk pasien yang ada diruangan 302?" tanya Kris berhati hati. Wanita itu, Dokter Huang Zitao, tampak sibuk dengan lembaran kertas laporan medis seorang pasien. Ia bahkan seolah tak menyadari ada Kris di dalam lift itu.

"kau lebih hebat dalam bujuk membujuk Kris" sahutnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Zitao.

"kau masih marah?" tanya nya pelan.

"tidak. untuk apa aku marah?"

"entahlah, kau yang mendiamkanku."

Hening. Kepala Kris berputar cepat mencari cari akar pemasalahan kenapa ia sampai didiamkan selama 3 hari. Zitao pun sudah sampai pada lembaran terakhir laporannya, tapi ia masih berlama lama membaca tulisan itu. sebagai kedok agar terlihat sibuk sebenarnya.

"setidaknya kau harus beri tahu aku kenapa kau marah." Kris berujar dengan nada sedikit memohon. Tao menghela nafasnya kesal lalu membalikan badan Kris yang tak siap di pelototi Tao sedekat ini, otomatis memundurkan dirinya selangkah.

"tidak ada apa apa Kris. Kau memang lelaki yang sangat manis. _Kelewat manis_ malah. Pada dokter, pada pasien, pokoknya manis pada semua orang." Sindir Tao lalu kembali membalikan badannya. Mata kris membulat, baru menyadari kenapa ZItao bisa semarah ini,

"kau cemburu? Kau cemburu atas apa yang aku lakukan pada pasienku?" Tao masih hening, ia hanya melirik Kris lalu kembali tak acuh. Kris membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"astaga Zitao! Aku dokter. Kau pun juga Dokter. Kau pasti mengerti!" Kata Kris tak percaya sambil menarik lengan Tao, membuat agar wanita itu menatapnya lagi.

"iya. Aku mengerti. Kau pria yang _smooth talker_." Cibir ZItao dengan aksennya yang menyebalkan.

" _no I'm not!"_ sahut Kris tidak mau kalah.

" _yes you are."_

" _no"_

" _yes"_

" _no"_

Begitu terus sampai akhirnya suara dentingan lift terdengar, memotong sahutan Kris yang masih bersih keras memenangi perdebatan konyol mereka.

"y-" kata kata kris terpotong saat lift terbuka perlahan, sontak keduanya mencoba bersikap normal kembali.

"pagi Dr Wu, Dr. Huang." Sapa seorang pria tinggi dengan jas dokternya sambil masuk.

"Dr. Park." Sapa Kris sekenanya. Sedikit kesal karena terganggu.

"dunia begitu kejam. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sekejam ini. jika kalian memperhatikan pada pasien kita yang berdatangan, pasti selalu membawa penyakit yang aneh aneh. Ada apa yang terjadi dengan mereka diluar sana?" kata Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang membaca puisi. Ia tidak aneh, hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir dengan pasien paisen yang berdatangan. Bagaiaman mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan kecelakaan-yang menurutnya sangat ceroboh. Contohnya, pagi ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan operasi seorang pria yang tertancap 12 paku sampai menembus ke otaknya. Benar benar gila!

Kris dan Tao hanya saling pandang mendengar ocehan tak mutu rekan mereka.

"Se-mengerikan-itu kah dunia ini sekarang? seolah kau bisa saja terluka parah hanya karena keluar rumah. Seo-"

"Chanyeol." tandas Kris cepat cepat, kesal karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang mengganggu dan sekarang rekannya itu malah curhat tidak jelas.

"kau tau, kau tidak cocok berbicra kata kata mutiara yang dibalut dengan bahasa formal pada kami kan? Simpan omong kosongmu untuk dokter lain."

"mungkin ia sedang berlatih berkata manis agar bisa merayu salah satu dokter disini." Timpal Tao.

"hey aku tidak seperti itu. aku tidak seperti kris!"

Tao yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sarkas lalu menoleh kearah Kris sambil berkacak pinggang

"sudah kukatakan kan, kau memang pandang merayu." Kata Tao dengan sorot mata menyeramkan, membuat Kris membatu ditempatnya.

Suara dentingan lift berbunyi lagi, menandakan Tao sudah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dokter cantik itu segela melesat pergi.

"Tao! Tao!" panggil Kris setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia mencoba mengejar Tao tapi pintu lift tertutup sebelum pria itu berhasil keluar. Meninggalkan suasana canggung yang amat sangat diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Lift bergerak kembali turun. Kris mendelik tajam kearah Cahnyeol yang masih tak paham situasi.

"awas kau!" ancamnya lalu kemudian keluar saat lift mencapai lobby. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"aisshhh. Pasangan yang aneh!" kata Chanyeol lalu segera menutup lift kembali.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan itu luas dengan pemandangan pekarangan rumah sakit yang indah. Seorang pria sedang duduk dimeja dengan tumpukan berkas. Memimpin sebuah rumah sakit nyatanya tak semudah yang orang pikirkan. Ini berbeda dengan menjadi bos besar sebuah perusahaan. Sebagai Ketua, Junmyeon harus memastikan para dokter melakukan tugasnya dengan baik,karena tanggung jawab mereka mengenai nyawa dan keselamatan pasien.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya dengan dokumen yang menggunung, pintu ruangan Junmyeon terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada sebuah ketukan. Pria itu baru saja ingin mendamprat tamu tak sopan tersebut sampai akhirnya mata Junmyeon menemukan sesosok wanita yang membuat bibirnya kelu sedang bediri di dekat pintu.

"Junmyeon. Apa kabar?" kata sang wanita, mencoba tenang meskipun sorot matanya tampak sedang sangat putus asa.

"Yixing?"

.

.

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan. Junmyeon bukanlah pengecut, ia hanya tidak tau mau memulai obrolan dari mana. Dan tampaknya Yixing juga dalam keadaan yang kurang baik untuk diajak berbicara.

"aku kembali bukan ingin membicarakan apa yang belum selesai diantara kita. Aku kemari sebagai sahabat lama yang ingin memohon bantuanmu." Kata Yixing memecah keheningan. Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan seksama, meminta wanita paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik itu untuk melanjutkan omongannya.

"keponakanku sakit keras. Ia menolak segala perawatannya di Beijing. aku harus menyeretnya ke Korea dan menjebaknya untuk berobat."

"menjebak?"

"setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, aku langsung menjadikan diriku manjadi walinya dan menyeretnya ke Korea. aku mohon Junmyeon. Kau menjalankan Rumah Sakit terbaik di Seoul. Aku mohon berikan dokter terbaikmu untuk keponakanku, Luhan." Kata Yixing dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu Yixing?"

"aku akan membawanya kemari besok pagi. Ini rekam medis terakhir saat ia masih betada di Beijing. berikanlah perawatan yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Aku bersedia membayar berapapun juga" kata Yixing lalu menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna putih dengan logo rumah sakit ternama di Beijing. Junmyeon membuka map itu dan membacanya sepintas.

"aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan, Yixing." Kata Junmyeon bersungguh sungguh. Ia tidak tau banyak tentang penyakit Luhan. Tapi yang ia tau, ia memiliki dokter dokter hebat yang bisa membantu.

"terima kasih." Sahut Yixing dengan senyum cantiknya. Senyum yang keindahannya tak pernah luntur. yang selalu saja berhasil membuat dada Junmyeon menghangat

"kalau begitu, aku permisi. Maaf atas kedatanganku yang tidak sopan." Kata Yixing lalu bangkit.

"Yixing?" Junmyeon memanggil wanita yang sudah setengah jalan itu. membuatnya berhenti lalu menoleh.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Junmyeon lembut. Sementar Yixing hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menghilang dibalik pintu

 **ooo**

Hari sudah malam, bulan juga tampak sangat indah diatas sana. Tidak ada yang kurang disini. Mansion besar, makanan enak, suasana aman dan tentram. Tapi Luhan tidak merasa nyaman. Pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil mantelnya dan segera bersiap.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah hati hati. Tak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan yang bisa saja membuat bibinya curiga.

Tepat saat luhan menginjakan kakinya di anak tangga paling bawah, Yixing tiba tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yixing penuh selidik. Ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang memakai pakaian rapih layaknya seseorang yang ingin pergi.

"aku hanya ingin mengajak Bubble pergi jalan jalan." Kata Luhan santai, mencoba tak menarik perhatian.

"tapi ini sudah malam?"

Luhan melirik jam dinding besar yang terpampang di depannya,

 _Masih jam 8. Aku sudah besar bibi, ini bahkan belum terlalu malam._

Rasanya Luhan ingin menyuarakan kata kata tersebut dari otaknya tapi ia urungkan.

"aku tidak akan lama" katanya. Yixing diam sebentar, mencoba menimbang nimbang perkataan Luhan.

Ia ingin sekali melarang tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Luhan yang tampaknya sangat kebosanan. Matanya sayu, ia bahkan sering menunduk saat berjalan. Yixing ingin Luhan ceria seperti dulu, tapi mungkin itu terlalu muluk.

Setelah menimbang nimbang, Yixing akhirnya mengizinkan Luhan dengan berat hati.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"terima kasih bibi." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Luhan sudah cukup jauh berjalan, ia sibuk memikirkan banyak hal sampai ia lupa mengontrol kakinya untuk berhenti melangkah. Merasa lelah, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan taman dekat Mansion dimana ia tinggal. Sementara bubble, anjing Siberian husky miliknya, dengan setia duduk di dekat Luhan dengan lidah menjulur.

"maaf menjadikanmu alasan untuk keluar bubble. Tapi aku bosan sekali dirumah." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus bulu bubble yang seputih salju. Anjing itu besar dan sedikit gemuk, rasanya ingin sekali Luhan memeluknya.

"aku tidak tau apakah bisa sering mengajakmu keluar lagi nanti."

"aku tidak mau terlalu lemah, tapi terkadang jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi." Lanjut luhan pelan. Bubble menggonggong, seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan lalu mengusap kepala Bubble dengan sayang. "iya aku baik baik saja. kau juga harus baik baik saja. oke?!"

Bubble bangun dan bergerak gerak didekat kaki Luhan, seolah mengerti kondisi Luhan dan meminta tuannya untuk pulang.

"baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

 **ooo**

Sehun hanya 1 dari ratusan pekerja dan dokter yang menangani pasian pasien, dari yang normal, Kritis hingga susah ditangani. Puluhan operasi rumit telah dia tangani

Dan tidak pernah ada satupun yang meleset.

Karena dia Dokter Oh.

Gelar spesialis Bedah Jantung yang tersemat di belakang namanya, bukan hanya gelar Cuma Cuma yang dibeli oleh orang tuanya yang kaya raya. Namun berkat hasil otak encer dan kemampuan nyaris seperti dewa yang selalu bisa menangani kondisi pasien seperti apapun.

Saking seringnya, ia hampir tak pernah merasakan kepanikan lagi.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan santai di rumah sakit pagi itu, ia sudah rapih dengan jas dokternya. Seperti biasa, para suster dan dokter magang selalu mencuri curi pandang kearah Sehun, berharap dokter itu melihat mereka.

Sehun bertemu Kris di belokan koridor, sepertinya mereka menuju arah yang sama.

"pagi Dr Oh."

"Dr. Wu."

"kau selalu datang sepagi ini ya?"

"ya. Mungkin karena kehidupanku hanya ada di RS ini." kata Sehun dengan nada datar khasnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Sehun dan Kris bisa dikatakan teman lama. Mereka magang di Rumah sakit yang sama sampai akhirnya mereka bekerja di Soul Medical Center sekarang. bedanya, Sehun bergelar dokter spesialis bedah jantung sementara Kris dokter bedah plastic spesialis rekonstruksi.

"Dr OH!" sebuah suara menyapa Keduanya dari kejauhan, Sehun dan Kris menoleh. Mendapati Chanyeol yang dedang menghampiri mereka.

"mau apa elf itu!" Kris menggumam kesal tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh Sehun. Dokter albino itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"pagi Dr. Oh, Dr wu." Sapa Chanyeol santai saat ketiganya berkumpul. Hanya Sehun yang menjawab sementara Kris acuh. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak ambil pusing.

"dr Oh, kau dipanggil oleh ketua."

"begitukah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih Dr. Park." Kata Sehun sambil pamit pada dua rekannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sudah pergi menjauh. Ia baru saja ingin menyapa Kris tapi pria itu juga sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

"ayolah Kris. Jangan kekanak kanakan sperti ini." teriak Chanyeol saat Kris berjalan memunggunginya.

"masalah kau dan Tao bukan salahku kan?"

" _shut up_ " sahut Kris sambil terus berjalan.

" _oh come on_. Aku sepupumu!"

"masa bodoh!" dan Kris pun menghilang saat ia memutuskan untuk berbelok menuju bangsal kelas 1. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk disebuah sofa besar di ruangan Junmyeon. Di depannya, terlampir sebuah map putih yang berisi data data rekam medis. Sementara Junmyeon tengah berdiri di dekat jendela, memandangi pemandangan diluar.

"pasien ini bernama Xi Luhan. Ia sudah berada di kamar VIP 015. aku memintamu secara khusus untuk menangani pasien ini." kata Junmyeon tenang.

"Soul Medical center memiliki banyak dokter bedah jantung yang bagus. Saya kira, dokter lain lebih pantas Sajjangnim."

Junmyeon menoleh lalu menghampiri sofa dimana Sehun duduk.

"kau adalah dokter terbak kami. Dan kami membutuhkan tenaga terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk menangani pasien ini. aku mengetahui _track record_ mu dan aku rasa hanya kau yang cocok dengannya."

Sehun terdiam. Ia meraih map itu dan mencoba mempelajari rekam medis pasien khusus yang diberikan padanya.

Rumit.

"aku memintamu bukan sebagai ketua pada bawahannya. Tapi sebagai mentormu."

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti

"Aku mohon."

Keduanya hening. Sehun menutup map putih tersebut lalu berdiri dan menatap Junmyeon lekat lekat.

"baiklah jika begitu _Hyung-nim_ Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Kata Sehun, meninggalkan embel embel formal mereka. ya, Junmyeon berperan penting bagi karir Sehun. Ia sudah seperti mentor bahkan sejak Sehun menjadi dokter Magang.

Junmyeon lega luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kelegaannya saat mendangar Sehun setuju.

"baiklah. Aku aakan membawamu bertemu pasien sekarang"

.

.

.

Keduanya menuju bangsal VIP. Sepanjang Jalan Sehun masih mencoba memikirkan rekam medis yang tadi ia baca.

Xi luhan, 22 tahun,

Ada yang aneh dari rekam medis Luhan. Terlihat jelas sekali pasien muda ini tidak pernah menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Banyak yang menggantung dengan hasil tes yang selalu dimulai dari awal. Apa Luhan-Luhan ini tidak pernah serius menjalani pengobatannya?

Sehun tau penyakit yang dihadapi sekarang bukanlah hal enteng.

Tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah….

Apakah sang pasien memang ada niatan untuk sembuh atau tidak?

.

Junmyeon dan Sehun sampai di ruangan tempat Luhan menetap. Diruangan itu cukup ramai. Yixing yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang, lalu Tao dan ke 4 dokter magangnya.

"selamat pagi" sapa Junmyeon sambil masuk. Yang lain pun membungkuk hormat.

Diatas ranjang, terlihat seorang pria mungil yang sedang bersender. pria itu sibuk membaca buku. Seolah acuh pada orang orang yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"tuan Luhan. Aku Junmyeon. Ketua Rumah sakit. Mulai sekarang kau akan berada disini sementara sampai kondisimu pulih. Aku akan memperkenalkan dokter yang akan merawatmu." Jelas Junmyeon yang maish ditanggapi kebisuan oleh Luhan.

"ini adalah dokter Huang Zitao dan Dokter Oh Sehun. Selanjutnya, mereka yang akan menanganimu." Luhan masih hening. Ia bahkan malah sibuk membalik halaman buku yang ia baca. Para dokter diruangan itu saling pandang dengan sikapnya yang acuh. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang tampaknya biasa biasa saja.

"maafkan sikapnya." Kata Yixing tak enak hati.

"boleh kah aku berbicara dengan anda, Tuan Kim Junmyeon?" lanjut yixing. Junmyeon mengangguk singkat lalu mempersilahkan Yixing untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

Pintu kembali tertutup, sementara para dokter belum ada yang membuka mulut. Tao berdehem, mencoba mengambil alih sitausi ini.

"hai Tuan Xi. Aku Dr Huang. Mulai sekarang, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan keadanmu sehari hari. Dr. Kim Jongdae akan membantuku. Sementara Dr. Oh Sehun yang menangani permasalahan Kardiovaskular-mu" Tao menutup penjelasannya sementara Jongdae tersenyum kearah Luhan. Mencoba membangun hubungan baik antara pasien, tapi sia sia. Pria itu bahkan tak menoleh seinci pun.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Dr Kim, kabari aku jika ada apa apa. , aku pamit dulu" Tao pun pamit pergi dengan ketiga anak magangnya. Meninggalkan Jongdae dan Sehun dalam ruangan. Hening masih menyelimuti mereka.

"kau boleh keluar Dr. Kim. Jika pasien tidak mengalami nyeri hari ini, kau boleh mempersiapkan Tes ECG." Kata Sehun tenang pada Jongdae. Dahi pria itu berkerut bingung saat mendengar permintaan Sehun."ECG? tapi kami sudah mendapatkan salinan rekam medis pasien sebelumnya Dok. Apa tidak sebaiknya melanjutkan dari sana?"

"tidak. aku tidak mempercayai rekam medisnya. Kita mulai tes dari awal. Siapkan ia untuk ECG dan tes darah. Hasilnya akan aku bicarakan pada dokter Minseok."

"baiklah. Aku permisi." Pamit Jongdae. Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang sibuk membaca buku. Alis Sehun naik sebelah saat menemukan kejanggalan. Bola mata Luhan tidak bergerak gerak layaknya oang membaca. Melainkan diam dengan kelopak mata yang sayu. Sepintas seperti tertidur. Sehun nyaris mengira pasiennya sedang tidur tapi kemudian ia mendapati kelopak mata itu berkedip

"apa kau merasa nyeri?" Sehun bertanya sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat Luhan dengan seksama. seolah ingin melubangi buku itu dan membuat Luhan memandang lawan bicaranya.

Luhan masih terdiam. Ia hanya membalik halaman buku tanpa menurunkan buku itu dari wajahnya.

"kau mendengarku?"

Hening

"kau akan mempersulit dokter jika bungkam begitu." Kata Sehun dingin.

"kau terdengar tidak ramah untuk ukuran dokter." Luhan berkata pelan dari balik buku.

"setidaknya bukan aku yang mengacuhkan lawan bicaraku." Luhan masih tak menyahut. Merasa hanya buang buang waktu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dan melanjutkan jadwal kunjungan dokter pada pasien yang lain."baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi setelah hasil tesmu keluar."

"kau tidak perlu repot repot." Suara Luhan menghentikan gerakan Sehun. Pria itu menoleh.

"aku tidak akan lama disini." Kata Luhan sambil menurunkan bukunya. Pria itu tertunduk, sibuk memainkan selang infus yang tersemat ditangannya.

"jika kau tak lama karena sudah sembuh, maka itu lebih baik."

"bukan itu." potong Luhan cepat cepat. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"aku tidak akan sembuh." Katanya pelan

"ya kan dokter Oh."

Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan, tapi sorot mata pria itu..

Membuat dada Sehun bergetar.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf aku bawa cerita baru. Aku lagi butuh suasana baru aja sih, terus kebetulan ide ini muncul terinspirasi dari Grey's anatomy. Jd di publish deh sebelum kelupaan. Hehehe tenang aja FF yang lain masih aku lanjutin kok**

 **Terus, ak bukan anak kedokteran jadi ga paham banget soal istilah atau prosedur. Kalo ada salah salah, mohon dimaafkan :"**

 **btw kepo ga kenapa judulnya first snow?**

 **Engga ya?**

 **Oh.. oke._.**

 **Hehehe terima kasih sudah baca,**

 **Laffyouuuh!:***

 **-Moza**


	2. Chapter 2

Ada beberapa tipe manusia di dunia ini. Yang pertama, orang orang dengan otak encer.

Pintar, berwawasan luas dan memiliki otak cemerlang akan mengantarkan mu dengan sebuah kesukesan. Pintu kebahagiaan seolah terbuka lebar bagi para pemilik otak jenius. Tak di pungkiri itulah sebabnya para orang tua sedari jaman dahulu ingin menyekolahkan anaknya tinggi tinggi. Menganggap sebuah kebahagiaan bisa diraih oleh mereka yang berotak cerdas.

Lalu yang kedua, pekerja keras.

Luhan masih ingat celotehan orang tuanya- _saat mereka masih hidup_ -tentang bagaimana orang kecil dengan pendidikan rendah bisa menjadi orang sukses karena bekerja keras. Dapat memiliki rumah yang nyaman, makanan yang enak serta tak perlu kedinginan disaat musim salju. Ya, kerja keras nyatanya menjadi salah satu penentu dari rentetan persyaratan untuk sukses, untuk meraih apa yang dicita citakan.

Lalu yang terakhir, keberuntungan.

Luhan terkadang tak habis pikir pada orang orang berotak minim dan malas yang hanya menggantungkan harapannya pada secarik kertas lotere atau berjudi. Tapi kenyataannya, banyak dari mereka yang melakukan tindakan itu. dan tak sedikit pula yang beruntung memenangkan undian jutaan dolar. Atau masih banyak lagi kasus yang mencerminkan sebuah keberuntungan dapat memberikan kebahagiaan. Contohnya, anak jalanan yang dipungut keluarga kaya, macam cerita yang dijual di drama drama. Itu salah satu bentuk keberuntungan. Jadi, penentu segala hal di titik beratkan pada keberuntungan.

Tapi kenyataannya, hal itu tidak terjadi pada Luhan. Ia orang yang pintar, pendidikannya tinggi karena orang tua Luhan- _yang termasuk orang terpandang_ -selalu memberikan prioritas pada anaknya. Yang terbaik dari segala terbaik. Ia juga merupakan pekerja keras. Luhan ingat sekali saat ia merengek meminta dibelikan mainan terbaru tapi sang ayah melarang. Luhan harus menjadi anak baik dulu agar permintaannya dituruti.

Keberuntungan? Luhan pikir ia cukup beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga yang baik dan menyayanginya. Merasakan dan mendapatkan segala hal yang belum tentu orang lain bisa dapatkan. Masuk dalam urutan orang terkaya di China meskipun ia baru berusia belasan tahun saat itu-(ya, terima kasih atas pundi pundi kekayaan orang tuanya)

Luhan memiliki ketiga tipe tersebut, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya? Kenapa ia tidak mendapatkan impiannya? Apa ia kurang pintar? Apa ia kurang bekerja keras? Apa ia kurang beruntung?

 _Ia hanya ingin sembuh._

Apakah cobaan untuknya belum cukup?

Apa mimpinya…. Terlalu muluk?

Jika iya.. ia berharap sebuah keajaiban datang kepadanya.

Entah dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

.

.

FIRST SNOW

(inspired by Grey's Anatomy)

CAST: EXO (GS for Zitao dan Lay)

PAIRINGS: HunHan, Kristao. Slight Chanbaek

RATE: M

WARNINGS: Typo, Absurds

(mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan istilah maupun prosedur yang disebutkan. Author bukanlah mahasiswa kedokteran, melainkan penulis biasa yang mencoba mengangkat tema baru.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju lab dimana hasil tes ECG luhan sudah siap. Ia baru menyelesaikan operasi dengan Zitao. Disaat para dokter lain memutuskan untuk makan siang, ia malah memilih menuju ke laboratoriom dan mengambil map besar hasil tes tersebut lau membawanya menuju ruagan Minseok. Rasa penasaran Sehun nyatanya mengalahkan rasa lelahnya dari operasi berjam jam.

Tes ECG bukanlah hal besar dalam prosedur pemeriksaan, bisa dikatakan tes awal yang tingkat akurasinya hanya mencapai lima belas persen. Tapi Sehun memerlukan informasi lain daripada rentetan istilah dan angka dalam hasil tes tersebut. Dan karena itu, Hanya Minseok yang bisa membantu.

.

.

Baekhyun memijit mijit bahunya yang pegal. Seharian ini ia hanya sibuk di ruang ER dengan kegiatan menjahit luka luka ceroboh pasien yang tak ingin ia sebutkan apa saja. Baekhyun sedikit iri, disaat para teman magang yang lain disibukan bersama dokter bedah, Baekhyun malah harus terjebak dengan pasien pasien manja yang merasa dirinya akan mati hanya karena kulitnya terkelupas.

"jika aku menjahit terus, kurasa aku akan mengganti _stetoskop_ ku dengan mesin jahit." Baekhyun bermonolog dengan wajah frustasi. Di depan Baekhyun, tampak Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk setelah mengambil nampan penuh makanan.

Baguslah Jongin membeli makannya sendiri hari ini.

"apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Ia sedikit berharap teman temannya juga mendapatkan tugas sama membosankan dengan dirinya. Entahlah, mendapatkan pasien yang mesum mungkin? Semoga saja Kyungsoo yang kena

Tapi Dr. Do itu menyahut dengan jawaban yang sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal terdampar di ER.

"tindakan _distektomi_ dengan kekasihmu." Kyungsoo menjawab santai sambil mengaduk _bibimbap_ nya dengan porsi besar. Jangan remehkan badannya yang terpendek dari dokter paling pendek dirumah sakit. Perut pria itu _karet_ dan ia sedang keroncongan sekarang.

"dengan Chanyeol?". Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun melepaskan desahan iri dan kesal saat mengetahui-sahabat-rasa-musuh-nya melakukan tindakan operasi dengan Chanyeol. Ia bukannya cemburu. Tapi, ayolah, Chanyeol kan pacarnya. Tidak bisakah ia melakukan tindakan nepotisme lalu memilih Baekhyun, alih alih Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada _duo morons_ –Jongin dan Jongdae- yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "kalau kau?"

"aku melakukan operasi super keren dengan dokter yang juga keren!" Jongin berujar semangat dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"siapa?"

" _The Kims!"_ ah, tentu saja. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. pasangan suami- _suami_ paling fantastis di Seoul Medical center. Mereka memiliki _Track Record_ cemerlang, bahkan saat masih di Rumah sakit _Los Angeles_ , Tempat mereka bekerja sebelum pindah ke Korea. Jongin _nge fans_ berat dengan keduanya dan berharap bisa _menjiplak_ mereka sebagai pasangan _gay_ paling dipuja di Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun yang suka mendengar harapan konyol Jongin biasanya tertawa geli. Jika memang begitu, dia dan Chanyeol lah yang lebih mendekati untuk dijadikan nominasi pasangan gay paling fenomenal selanjutnya. Sementara Jongin masih _single_ tanpa pasangan. Ia saja masih ternistakan karena terus terusan mengemis cinta Kyungsoo. Mau menjadi pasangan fenomenal katanya? Ck!

"ah.. lalu kau dengan Kim yang mana?"

"dua duanya!" Jongin memekik girang lagi. Beberapa butir nasi dengan cantiknya mendarat di nampan Baekhyun. Menjijikan. "Seorang ibu hamil mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dr Seokjin berusaha mati matian menyelamatkan janinnya, lalu Dr Namjoon memperbaiki tulang panggul itu. benar benar dokter yang hebat!"

"apa bayinya selamat?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja bergabung dengan percakapan Jongin-Baekhyun.

"yeah. Meskipun _premature_ "

"lalu kau?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongdae. Masih berharap salah satu dari mereka senasib dengannya. "Bersama Dr Wu sambil menunggu Dr Oh memberikan instruksi lagi tentang pasien bernama Luhan."

" oh iya, omong omong soal Pasienmu, apa kau tidak merasa curiga?" tanya Baekhyun. Menyerah dengan kenyataan hanya dirinya lah yang memiliki shift paling membosankan dari pagi.

"curiga?" Jongdae membeo setelah ia menelan kunyahannya.

"Kim Sajjangnim bahkan sampai turun tangan langsung untuk menemui pasien itu. Menunjuk Dr. Oh sebagai _attending_ -nya. lalu, kau lihat kan tadi, wanita kaya yang bersama pasien tadi tampaknya orang penting. Dari cara berpakaian dan cara bicara pada Sajjangnim, pasti ia bukanlah sembarang orang!"

"apa… jangan jangan orang itu adalah salah satu keluarga pemilik Yayasan?" Jongin celetuk. Sekarang keempatnya tampak tertarik dengan topic baru mereka.

"tidak mungkin! Jika iya, pasti Dr Huang sudah mengenalinya." Tukas Baekhyun. Semua orang tahu bahwa Keluarga Zitao dan Kris adalah mayoritas pemilik yayasan Rumah Sakit. Jika memang Luhan sepenting itu, Zitao pasti sudah mengenalinya.

"dan yang paling aneh, Dr Oh meminta kami melakukan Tes ECG kembali. Rekam medis Tuan Xi sudah memiliki laporan ECG dari beberapa rumah sakit."

"kau benar. Itu aneh. Kalau memang Tuan Xi membutuhkan tindakan operasi, untuk apa ia melakukan tes ECG lagi? Kalaupun memang ia membutuhkan tes tersebut, bukankah terlalu gegabah menunjuk Dr Oh sebagai _attending_ nya? bisa saja itu hanya penyakit jantung biasa. Kenapa dia harus terdampar di departemen bedah?" kata Kyungsoo yang logikanya paling tajam diantara yang lain. Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk setuju sementara Jongdae mengedikkan kepalanya "entahlah. Dr Oh bahkan mengatakan hasil tes tersebut akan dibicarakan langsung pada Dr Minseok sajjangnim."

"jinjja?!"

Jongdae mengangguk sambil bersiap memasukan lagi sendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"wah, pasien ini benar benar membuatku penasaran." Kata kata Baekhyun itu diamini dalam hati oleh dokter magang yang lain.

Luhan memang pasien yang misterius.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback:_

 _Yixing kembali keruangan Junmyeon saat ia meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan si Ketua Rumah sakit. Sementara para dokter yang lain masih berada di ruangan Luhan. Dari penolakan Yixing untuk duduk disofa melainkan berdiri menatap jendela besar dengan pemandangan luas, Junmyeon tau wanita ini tidak akan berlama lama._

" _aku akan pergi ke Beijing. mengurus beberapa permasalahan yang tertinggal disana. Akan lebih baik untuk Luhan jika aku tidak terlalu sering berada di dekatnya." Kata Yixing sedikit sendu. Junmyeon merasa hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri begitu mengetahui Yixing akan menghilang lagi._

 _Sudah bertahun tahun, tapi kenapa rasa itu tidak pernah hilang?_

" _kenapa begitu?"_

 _Yixing tersenyum sedih"Luhan memang anak penyendiri. Mungkin jika melihat aku ia akan teringat mendiang orang tuanya. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Luhan memang cenderung semakin menutup diri."_

 _Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. Rasa takut Yixing tidak kembali lagi tiba tiba memenuhi dadanya. Ini pernah terjadi dulu, bukankah seharusnya Junmyeon sudah terbiasa? "baiklah Yixing. Jika memang kau harus pergi, aku akan memastikan Luhan aman berada disini."_

 _Yixing memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang."besok akan aku kirimkan rekam medis lengkap Luhan. Data itu disimpan rapat rapat di Beijing. aku akan menyuruh orang kepercayaan untuk mendapatkannya."_

 _Junmyeon mengangguk paham._

" _aku akan pamit dengan Luhan. Tolong beritahu aku apapun yang terjadi. aku akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung sebisaku. Dan aku harap setelah masalah di Beijing selesai, Luhan pun juga sudah sembuh."_

" _kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Yixing."_

 _Yixing menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah Junmyeon lihat._

" _terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi._

 _Flashback end_

 **ooo**

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Minseok yang sedang membaca beberapa rekam medis dan laporan penting yang harus ia pertanggung jawabkan pada jejeran direksi rumah sakit. sebagai _Chief of surgeons_ \- kepala dokter bedah-,Minseok tentu memiliki beban yang cukup berat. Banyak hal yang harus diurus, seperti dokter bedah yang ingin ikut pelatihan khusus, pemilihan _chief of resident_ yang baru. Dan apalagi, Minseok juga tetaplah dokter bedah yang masih aktif. Tidak hanya mengurusi urusan internal departemen tapi juga Rumah Sakit.

"masuklah." Minseok menyahut sambil merapihkan beberapa berkas memusingkan itu.

"Dr Oh?" sapa Minseok begitu sosok dokter tinggi berkulit pucat muncul dari balik pintu

"Dr Minseok-sajjangnim, bisakah kita bicara?"

"tentu Sehun. Duduklah."

Minseok mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di bangku yang berada di depan mejanya.

"apa yang bisa kubantu?" katanya lagi dengan wajah ramah Minseok seperti biasa. Sepintas pria itu tampak semuda dokter magang yang lain, faktanya, ia adalah _Chief of surgeons_ dan sudah berkali kali mendapatkan penghargaan _Harper Avery_

"mengenai pasien Xi Luhan di kamar VIP 015. Saya yakin anda sudah mengetahui dari Kim sajjangmin bahwa kita memiliki pasien penting." Sehun menjelaskan maksudnya _straight to the point_. Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

" Tuan Xi? Iya aku tahu. Kim sajjangnim membicarakannya denganku lebih dulu sebelum menunjukmu."

"aku tahu. Kau pasti mengira Kim-sajjangnim melakukan tindakan ceroboh karena memilih dokter spesialis bedah jantung ketimbang dr jantung biasa. Mengingat rekam medis pria itu hanya berisi laporan tes awal. Seharusnya ia dibawah tanggung jawab Dr Jeon, bukan?" Lanjut Minseok seolah menyadari jalan pikir Sehun. Dr Jeon adalah dokter spesialis jantung biasa. Ia tidak berada dibawah departemen bedah.

"saya hanya penasaran kenapa Tuan Xi memiliki daftar rekam medis dari rumah sakit yang berbeda. Bahkan aku menemukan beberap rekam medis yang memiliki hipotesa saling bertentangan. Maka dari itu, Sebaiknya beliau di tempatkan di bangsal observasi."

"saya pikir, karena anda sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia medis China dan memiliki reputasi sangat baik. Tidak akan jadi masalah untuk mencari tahu apa data yang kita terima akurat atau tidak."

Minseok tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dr kepala itu bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah kata kata Sehun barusan adalah hal lucu yang konyol.

"kau beranggapan bahwa Kim-sajjangnim memberikan rekam medis palsu?" tanya Minseok, jika tebakannya benar, entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sampai ia beranggapan seperti itu.

"tidak Dr Minseok-sajjangnim. Saya hanya.. bingung." kata Sehun bersungguh sungguh. Minseok menatap Sehun lekat lekat.

"Dr Oh."

"aku paham. Kau hanya mempertanyakan apakah kau memang yang dibutuhkan Tuan Xi untuk masalah penyakitnya. Kau dokter Spesialis bedah jantung terbaik di Seoul Medical Center. Sajjangnim pasti memilih dokter terbaik untuk pasien penting kami."

"selebihnya, Mengenai alasan kenapa ia memilihmu ketimbang Dr Jeon, akan dibicarakan lebih lanjut. Kim-sajjangnim sedang mengurus sesuatu lebih penting. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dokter Huang yang memantau perkembangan pasien sebelum ada tindakan yang diharuskan."

Sehun mengangguk samar, sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"tunggu lah, kami akan menginformasimu lebih lanjut nanti."

"baiklah. Terimakasih atas waktumu dr Minseok-sajjangnim. Saya permisi."

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka di cafeteria siang itu. Tidak banyak dokter yang duduk disana, mengingat jam makan siang sudah lewat dan para dokter magang pasti sudah disibukkan kembali dengan jadwal mereka. Sehun seperti biasa memakan makanan sehat dengan sayuran yang menggunung. sementara Chanyeol hanya menyantap 2 potong hotdog (kenyataannya, dia bisa makan 5 hotdog) dan bergelas gelas kopi hitam. Mata pria itu berkantung dengan raut tak enak dilihat.

Melakukan operasi panjang dipagi hari, ditambah malamnya lembur untuk melakukan tindakan beresiko dengan Dr Minseok tampakny cara yang hebat untuk memulai hari.

Tidak lama, Zitao muncul dan menjatuhkan bokongnya disalah satu kursi kosong diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang menyadari aura tidak mengenakkan ini lalu mendongak dan menatap calon kaka sepupu iparnya sedang makan siang dengan emosi yang meluap luap.

"kau memang ingin makan denganku atau sedang menghindari Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat sasaran. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat dokter cantik itu makan dengan lahap seperti kuli. Astaga, bukannya dia sedang diet?

"tidak. untuk apa aku menghindari dia?" nada ketus Zitao menjelaskan sekali kalau dia sedang berbohong. Tapi Chanyeol cukup bodoh (atau pura pura bodoh) untuk mempercayai hal itu.

"baguslah jika begitu. Kalian akan menikah tahun ini. sebaiknya hilangkan sifat kecemburuan belebihan mu itu." Chanyeol memberikan nasehat sambil kembali menenggak kopi hangatnya. Minum Kopi berlebihan memang tidak baik. Dia dokter dan ia tau itu. Tapi jika boleh jujur, kopi adalah penyelamatnya untuk sekarang ini.

Zitao mendelik tidak suka. Ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu menyipitkan matanya tak percaya pada dokter bertelinga lebar itu."berlebihan katamu? Hey, spupumu menggoda banyak pasien dan suster disini?!" kata Zitao tak terima. "astaga tidak aku percaya aku mau menikahinya."ia bermonolog sambil mengaduk nasinya dengan emosi yang tidak luntur.

"tidak menggoda. Mereka saja kecentilan dengan Kris." _Apasih bagusnya dia-_ batin Chanyeol. Dilihat liihat Kris hanya beruntung memiliki paras rupawan karena ibunya adalah orang bule. Kalau ibu Chanyeol juga orang bule, ia pasti lebih tampan dari Kris. Sebuah senyum bangga terbersit sekian detik diwajah Chanyeol saat pikiarn itu terlintas.

"ta-"

"sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku harus mengisi energi ku sebelum melakukan tindakan 2 jam lagi." kata Chanyeol jengah. Ia sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukan operasi rumit sebentar lagi dan berdebat dengan Zitao malah menguras emosi(dan moodnya). Masa bodoh! Biar saja Kris yang mengurus tunangannya sendiri.

"kau akan berhasil dengan operasimu itu hyung." Sehun menengahi dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa. Mereka hampir lupa dokter bedah jantung itu ada disana. Chanyeol berdecak sebal "enak jadi kau bicara seperti itu!."

Faktanya, Oh Sehun merupakan dokter bedah yang tidak memiliki catatan gagal sedikit pun. Seperti kertas putih bersih tanpa setitik tinta. Saat aku mengatakan Oh Sehun adalah dokter tanpa cela, berhasil menyelesaikan rentetan operasi rumit dengan sukses, itu artinya, belum ada satu pasien pun yang meninggal ditangannya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kris dan Zitao, mereka pernah mengalami masa terburuk dimana pasien mereka meninggal dimeja operasi. Bukan artinya mereka tidak _capable_. Bukan.

Malah pengalaman itu nyatanya menjadikan mereka dokter yang lebih dewasa. Tapi Sehun.. dia belum pernah gagal sedikitpun.

Semoga saja Luhan bukanlah kegagalan pertamanya.

.

.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore." Sehun menyapa seraya menutup pintu ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat, pria yang sedang sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sebuah buku itu kemduian mendongak. Membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Luhan. Ia tidak ada jadwal tindakan sampai nanti malam.

"Dr Huang baru saja mengunjungi ku 15 menit yang lalu." Yang disapa hanya menyahut santai sambil kembali membaca novel itu. Sehun melirik novel yang dibaca Luhan. _Harry potter and the deathly hallows_ versi Inggris. Kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya cukup oke sepertinya, dan dilihat dari jenis bacaan buku Luhan, seperti nya pria itu suka berimajinasi tinggi.

Sehun menghampiri ranjang Luhan sambil memakai _stetoskopnya_ "apa ada yang kau rasakan?"

"bosan."

"maksudku, apa ada rasa nyeri atau sakit yang kau rasakan?" Sehun mengambil buku itu tanpa permisi, membuat Luhan sempat melempar pandangan kesal. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, ia menempelkan _stetoskop_ itu pada dada Luhan dan mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang tenang.

"dr Huang juga baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama pula." Luhan mencibir saat Sehun kembali memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "kau keberatan jika aku yang melakukannya?"kata Sehun, masih sambil memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, dengan tangan lain yang bebas ia meraih novel harry potternya lagi lalu melanjutkan membaca

"kau suka baca buku ya?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepaskan _stetoskop_ nya dan mengalungkan kembali benda itu dileher.

"memangnya ada hiburan apa lagi?" Luhan menjawab tanpa menatap Sehun. apa anak ini tidak diajari sopan santun?. Sehun tersenyum simpul, meskipun Luhan tidak menatapnya, pria itu bisa menangkap samar Senyum Sehun dari ujung mata.

"kita punya TV dengan chanel luar yang lengkap. Ada _cartoon network_ untukmu."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya dari balik buku lalu melihat Sehun dengan tatapan kesal. "kau baru saja meledekku? Aku berusia 23 tahun."

"ya kupikir kau masih suka menonton film kartun."

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan jika dirimu sedang bosan?" tanya Luhan tiba tiba.

"huh?"

Luhan menutup bukunya lalu memandang Sehun yang berdiri disamping ranjang. "yah.. sebagai dokter sepertimu, pasti sangat disibukkan dengan kegiatan rumah sakit yang identik dengan kesuraman. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika merasa bosan atau sedang _mumet_?"

"mencari udara segar." Jawab Sehun santai."itu baik untuk paru paruku dan bisa menjernihkan pikiranku."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menyadari ia tidak bisa mendapatkan udara segar dikamar ini. Sehun yang menyadari respon Luhan itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapan nya pada jendela yang terpajang di sisi kiri Ranjang Luhan.

"apa kau ingin jendelanya terbuka? Itu bisa membantumu mendapatkan udara segar jika kau mau." Luhan tidak menjawab. Tapi Sehun tetap berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka benda kaca itu secukupnya.

"jangan lupa pinta suster untuk menutupnya lagi nanti. Udara dingin tidak bagus untukmu." Kata Sehun sambil memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk samar. Suara pager Sehun terdengar dari saku pria itu. Sehun meraih benda tersebut dan segera pamit saat mengetahui Kim-Sajjangnim memanggilnya.

"aku harus pergi." Kata Sehun sambil menjejalkan kembali pager itu kedalam saku.

"aku permisi dulu. Sampai Jumpa"

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun penuh arti saat dokter itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **ooo**

Jongdae bersiap menuju kamar Luhan disaat Zitao baru saja menyuruhnya menjaga Luhan selagi ia rapat dengan Minseok dan Kim Sajjangnim. Ini bukan tugas berat untuk Jongdae. Nyatanya, Luhan adalah pasien paling tidak cerewet. Ia tidak akan menyusahkan para dokter dan suster yang menjaga. Tapi yang membuat Jongdae _ogah-ogahan_ menjaga Luhan adalah sifat pasien itu yang luar biasa pendiam.

Kebetulan yang amat sangat, Jongdae adalah dokter yang sangat suka berbicara dengan pasien. Menghibur mereka agar tidak bosan. Berbicara hal detail tentang penyakitnya agar ia mendapatkan data yang lebih banyak. Tapi Luhan berbeda. Keberadaannya saja sudah misterius, lalu ditambah dengan sikapnya yang dingin.

Semoga saja Jongdae tidak tertidur saking bosannya disana. Kalau dipikir pikir, tugas ini lebih cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

"annyeo-" sapaan Jongdae terhenti begitu ia memasuki kamar luhan.

Kosong

Hening

Sepi

Hanya semilir angin yang masuk dari balik Jendela. Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan mata yang terbebelalak lebar.

" _di-dia tidak bunuh diri kan?!"_ Jongdae membatin ngeri sambil _melongok_ -an kepalanya ke bawah jendela. Nihil. Tidak ada tubuh terkapar bersimbah darah. Jongdae sedikit lega saat kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi.

"Tuan Xi?" Jongdae memanggil manggil sambil mengetuk kamar mandi, jaga jaga Luhan sedang berada di kamar mandi lalu tertidur?mungkin saja. kau tidak pernah tau pasien macam apa yang pernah datang ke rumah sakit itu.

Pintu yang perlahan terbuka karena ketukan Jongdae menandakan pintu tidak terkunci dan tidak ada orang disana. Lampu kamar mandi pun mati. Siapa juga yang mau mandi gelap gelapan?

Jongdae merasakan kepanikan yang tadi sempat sirna kembali lagi, ia memutar badannya dan mendapati tiang selang infus Luhan masih berdiri sempurna di dekat ranjang. Yang artinya, pasien itu dengan hebatnya melepas infusnya lalu menghilang.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Menghilang?!

"astaga! Dr Huang dan Dr Oh akan membunuhku!" Jongdae bermonolog dengan rasa kepanikan luar biasa. Ia kemudian merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi Jongin. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu. mungkin ia tidak sedang bertugas?

"pasien VIP 015 kabur! Bantu aku mencarinya!" Sembur Jongdae begitu panggilan tersambung. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada dr kim-kkamjong itu untuk menyapa dulu.

" _huh?"_

"the mysterious guy!"

" _astaga maksudmu Tuan Xi?"_ Tanya Jongin, memastikan objek masalahnya datang dari pasien yang tadi siang mereka gosipkan.

"siapa lagi?!" Jongdae memekik frustasi saat Jongin masih bertanya hal yang sudah jelas. Ia sedang panik sekarang dan bisakah sahabat bodohnya itu cepat tanggap? Astaga, dia benar seorang dokter atau bukan _sih!_

" _kau gila!"_ sekarang gantian Jongin yang menyembur kesal. Diseberang sana, Jongin mendapat pandangan tajam dari para Suster karena membuat kegaduhan dimeja bangsal kelas 2. Wajar Jongin kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Jongdae kecolongan seperti itu? Ditambah, mau cari dimana? Rumah sakit ini tidak sekecil otak Jongdae.

"simpan dulu sumpah serapahmu. Sekarang bantu aku!"

Pip. Jongdae mematikan ponselnya sepihak lalu segera berlari keluar ruangan.

Entah mulai darimana, tapi Luhan harus segera ditemukan. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Jongdae akan berakhir dikamar mayat.

.

.

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan mengenai pasien bernama Luhan." Junmyeon berkata serius. Saat itu Sehun, ZItao, Minseok dan Kris sedang berada di ruang rapat. Membicarakan lebih jauh soal Luhan. Awalnya, Zitao sempat heran kenapa Kris ada disana. Setahunya, Luhan berada dalam pengawasan dirinya dan Sehun. Minseok, sebagai kepala dokter bedah, wajar berada dalam rapat itu. tapi Kris?

Zitao memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia masih fokus dengan pembicaraan tentang Luhan.

"perlu kalian tahu, Keluarga Xi adalah orang penting di Beijing. selain memiliki bisnis besar, Tuan besar Xi juga merupakan Hakim ketua yang sangat disegani disana." Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di bangku utama melanjutkan omongannya kembali.

"Tampaknya, mereka merupakan ancaman untuk segelintir orang. Tuan Luhan di tunjuk untuk melanjutkan bisnis mereka dan kenyataan bahwa ia sakit keras akan menjadi keuntungan sendiri untuk orang orang picik yang mengincar bisnis keluarga Xi. Dan juga, orang orang besar yang ingin balas dendam karena dijebloskan ke penjara oleh ayah Luhan."

"mereka mencoba mengobati Luhan diam diam tetapi tampaknya orang orang pendendam itu sudah melakukan intervensi pada beberapa yayasan Rumah Sakit."

"bagaimana mungkin?! Apa mereka lupa kode etik dokter?!" Zitao menyembur dengan nada lantang. Memang mungkin terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi baginya, informasi yang baru saja dia dengar adalah hal konyol yang menyedihkan. Makhluk bejat mana yang tega mengintervensi rumah sakit demi kepentingan kotor? Dan yang gilanya, Rumah Sakit mana yang sudi berpihak pada mereka?

"mereka bukan dokter, Dr huang. Orang orang yayasan itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang berdasi yang gila profit. Dan uang adalah kekuatan tertinggi- _bagi mereka_ " jelas Junmyeon, menjawab ke-tidak habis pikir-an Zitao. Dokter cantik itu mendengus marah. Dokter atau bukan, jika kau masuk kedalam yayasan seperti ini, seharusnya mereka bisa bersikap netral.

"oleh sebab itu, keluarga Xi menunjuk seorang dokter pribadi di Beijing untuk merawat Luhan, setidaknya untuk mendiagnosis penyakit Luhan. Tapi tepat setelah data itu keluar, dokter pribadi tersebut ditemukan tewas dibunuh." Belum Hilang emosi Zitao, berita itu kembali menghantamnya. Tidak hanya Zitao, Kris dan Minseok pun terperanjat dengan informasi yang baru saja di beberkan Junmyeon. Minseok cukup bijak dengan hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi Kris dan Zitao? Astaga, lihat mata mereka yang terbelalak sempurna. Sementara Sehun? ia masih menampilkan wajah datarya meskipun jauh di dalam hati, Sehun merasa sama kagetnya dengan mereka.

Tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia kemari untuk mengetahui apa penyakit Luhan.

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tugas kalian hanya harus menyembuhkan Luhan sebisa mungkin. Mereka tidak akan berani memasuki Korea, mereka tidak ada kuasa untuk itu." ada sebersit rasa lega saat Junmyeon mengatakan hal tadi.

"dan terlebih lagi, aku yang akan mengurus segala bentuk keamanan Rumah Sakit. oleh sebab itu aku juga memanggil Dr Wu, sebagai salah satu anggota pemegang saham yayasan. Ia berhak tau situasi sekarang. Menampung Luhan diRumah Sakit, memerlukan penjagaan Ekstra untuk berjaga jaga"

"jika kalian berdua setuju, aku akan melakukan rapat dengan anggota yayasan- _keluarga kalian_ -yang lain." Kata Junmyeon sambil memandang Zitao dan Kris bergantian.

"tentu saja. anda jelas mendapatkan persetujuanku. Aku tidak ada masalah untuk menampung pasien Tuan Xi dirumah sakit ini" Zitao menyahut mantap dengan sinar mata tidak gentar. Memang seperti itulah sosok Zitao.

Sependapat dengan tunangannya, Kris menjawab dengan nada tidak kalah serius. "sajjangnim. Apapun yang terbaik untuk Rumah Sakit dan pasien kita akan aku setujui. Aku yakin keluarga kami berdua juga akan sepakat"

"terima kasih. Aku akan menjadwalkan pertemuan besok pagi." Kata Junmyeon. Tidak lama, Kris dan Minseok pun dipersilahkan untuk pergi lebih dulu karena urusan yang menyangkut mereka sudah selesai. Sementara Zitao harus izin pamit karena mendapat _pager_ dari ruang operasi. Seorang pasien mengalami pendarahan dalam dan harus segera ditangani.

Tinggalah Sehun bersama Junmyeon diruangan itu berdua. Junmyeon meraih sebuah map diatas mejanya lalu memberikan pada Sehun yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang. Nyonya Shang baru mengirimkanku data validnya tadi." Kata Junmyeon.

Sehun membaca hasil rekam medis dalam bentuk _scan_ tersebut.

 **Xi Luhan**

 **22 tahun**

 **Cardiomyopathy**

Sehun mendongak, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini bukan kasus langka untuknya, Sehun pernah mendengar soal penyakit ini. tapi ia tidak percaya ia menangani kasus itu pada pria yang masih sangat muda.

"apa seburuk ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"itulah yang tertera disana."

"Kita… bekerja sama dengan UNOS kan?" kata Sehun hati hati. Transplantasi Jantung bukanlah hal enteng. Dalam prosedur, resikonya sangat tinggi. Tapi ini bisa menjadi solusi terbaik untuk Luhan. Sehun sendiri pernah melakukan transplantasi sebelumnya, ia cukup yakin ia bisa melakukan ini pada Luhan.

"aku menunggu keputusan darimu, apakah kita perlu mendaftarkan Luhan pada UNOS. Kau bahkan belum melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut padanya kan?"

"daftarkan saja sajjangnim. Kita berdua tau bagaiman sistem kerja UNOS. Entah kapan Luhan akan mendapat urutan terdepan, setidaknya nama Luhan sudah terdaftar."

"baiklah."Junmyeon mengangguk setuju. Sehun menutup map yang barusan ia baca lalu menghela nafasnya. Mata pria itu bergerak gerak, soelah sedang berfikir matang matang.

"berapa lama perkiraan waktu yang dia miliki?" ini adalah pertanyaan paling anti yang pernah Sehun tanyakan. Sebagai dokter memang ia kerap menyebutkan estimasi umur pasien. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuatnya seperti menandingi Tuhan. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus mengetahui perkiraan umur pasiennya.

"kau dokternya Sehun. kau lah yang lebih tahu." Junmyeon menjawab bijak. Ia benar, dalam rekam medis Luhan tidak disebutkan berapa lama waktu yang dimiliki pria itu. ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan dirawat dirumah sakit. yang artinya segala perkiraan dan keputusan berada ditangan Sehun.

Sehun masih termenung, dokter tampan itu sedang merencanakan prosedur pemeriksaan yang akan ia lakukan pada Luhan nanti.

"Oh Sehun?" Junmyeon memanggil Sehun, membuat pria itu tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"ne sajjangnim?"

"kau akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkannya kan?" Junmyeon bertanya serius. Sorot mata lelaki itu penuh harap, dan Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"a-" baru saja Sehun mau membuka suara, sebuah pemandangan dibelakang Junmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ruang meeting itu dibalut kaca, posisi duduk Junmyeon membelakangi kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman dan gedung gedung departemen lain yang tingginya lebih rendah (karena _meeting room_ mereka berada di gedung utama dan lantai tertinggi)

Semua tampak normal sampai mata Sehun menangkap seoang pria dengan surai _hazelnut_ sedang duduk diatas atap gedung spesialis bedah. Orang itu tampak tenang dan menikmati pemandangan. Ia terlihat familiar.. dan Sehun mengenali siapa itu.

Luhan.

"akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya sembuh." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Junmyeon. Mata pria itu tertuju lurus pada Luhan selagi ia melontarkan pernyataan nya yang bersungguh sungguh. Sosok mungil itu seolah menghipnotis Sehun sampai ia tidak sadar sudah berbicara dengan intonasi seperti tadi pada sajjangnim.

Sehun kembali menatap Junmyeon lalu membereskan rekam medis yang ia terima.

"saya permisi." Kata pria itu kemudian. Setelah Junmyeon mempersilahkan nya pergi, Sehun segera berlari menuju gedung spesialis bedah. Menitipkan laporan yang ia bawa pada meja suster terdekat lalu berlari secepat kilat keatap gedung.

Belum pernah ada pasien yang membuat Sehun berlari penuh kakhawatiran seperti ini.

.

.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Suara Sehun terdengar jelas saat dokter itu tiba di atas atap. Ia berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Luhan yang masih duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajah pria itu menengadah menatap pemandangan langit sore yang indah. Rambutnya bergerak pelan saat semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Entah karena terkena bias Cahaya Matahari, atau wajah Luhan memang secerah itu?

"kau benar! Mencari udara segar benar benar membuat pikiranku jernih." Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah berujar senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemandangan didepan sampai tidak perlu repot repot menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik punggung tangan Luhan yang terluka."tapi tidak dengan cara mencabut infusmu dan kabur dari kamar." Sindirnya. Luhan menoleh singkat pada titik yang dipermasalahkan sehun. ia lalu berdecak remeh."ah.. ini bukan masalah besar." Katanya lagi.

Sehun masih diam ditempatnya. Entah kenapa, memandangi Luhan yang dipayungi dengan cahaya langit sore begitu indah dimata Sehun. Ia betah berlama lama menatap Luhan meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat sisi wajahnya.

"lihat, langitnya indah sekali." Luhan kembali bersuara sambil menunjuk langit dengan antusias. Senyumnya tidak luput. Sekarang, Luhan tidak ada bedanya dengan kura kura yang baru keluar dari cangkangnya selama berpuluh puluh tahun. Anak ini, memangnya ia tidak pernah melihat langit senja?

Sehun merapatkan jas dokternya saat ia merasa angin dingin mulai menusuk tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi malam tiba, ia yang memakai jas dokter lengkap dengan kaus kaki dan sepatu saja kedinginan, apalagi Luhan yang memakai baju pasien tipis tanpa alas kaki?

"masuklah… angin mulai kencang." kata Sehun sedikit menyuruh.

"whoa" alih alih menggubris Sehun, Luhan malah kembali memalingkan fokusnya pada daun duan yang sedang berjatuhan karena tertiup angin. Musim gugur masih cukup lama, tapi angin yang cukup kencang nyatanya berhasil juga merontokkan beberapa daun daun yang masih hijau.

Sehun mulai emosi saat Luhan mengacuhkannya. Dokter itu bisa mleihat badan Luhan yang menggigil pelan. Ayolah, ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Dia dokternya, ingat?

"Tuan Xi-"

"panggil aku Luhan saja!" tandas Luhan cepat cepat. _Sebutan itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada ayah_. Batinnya lagi. Setiap orang selalu memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Tuan Xi. Mendengar kata kata itu hanya akan membuka kenangan pahit Luhan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada.

Dan kemungkinan besar bahwa ia akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi.

"baiklah. Luhan. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Sehun kembali meminta dengan nada sedikit mengalah, angin semakin dingin dan Matahari mulai benar benar tenggelam sekarang. sementara Luhan belum bergerak barang satu inci pun.

"kau penggangu suasana saja!"Protes Luhan kesal. pria itu kemudian bangun dan membersihkan bokongnya yang kotor karena duduk tanpa alas.

"iya iya.. aku akan kembali." Katanya lagi seraya memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri didekat pintu menuju tangga.

Dokter itu menahan Luhan yang baru saja ingin menuruni anak tangga, Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan membungkuk rendah membelakangi Luhan. Membuat si pasien mengernyit heran.

"naiklah" kata Sehun.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"naiklah Luhan. Kamarmu cukup jauh. Kita tidak memiliki kursi roda di _rooftop._ aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

"tapi a-" Sehun tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Dokter itu segera meraih tangan luhan lalu menariknya sampai tubuh ringkih Luhan terjatuh sempurna pada punggungnya. Dengan sigap Sehun mengalungkan lengan Luhan di lehernya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di bokong Luhan untuk menyangga badan pria itu.

Luhan tidak ada pilihan lain. Setiap ia bergerak untuk melepaskan posisinya, Sehun akan mengeratkan pegangannya dan membuat Luhan semakin menempel pada Sehun. ia memutuskan untuk menuruti saja.

"turunkan aku setelah kau mendapat kursi roda." Kata Luhan pelan. Sedikit malu malu dengan posisinya yang sedang digendong koala seperti ini.

"baiklah."

.

.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan, ia bisa merasakan degup jantung pelan Luhan dari balik jas dokter yang ia kenakan. Nafas Luhan yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kepala Luhan yang terantuk antuk dengan kepalanya.

"kau mengantuk?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang sesekali menubruk kepalanya, lalu jatuh di pundak Sehun, lalu menarik kepalanya lagi, tampak seperti orang yang sedang mengantuk dan hampir tertidur.

"tidak." jawab Luhan pelan. Nyaris seperti gumaman.

Bohong! Luhan tidak tidur semalaman, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengantuk. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah _sleepy_ seperti itu.

Sehun tertawa remeh "bagaimana jika kau tertidur di sana. Pasti akan menjadi masalah besar."

"aku tidak mengantuk." Bohong Luhan lagi. dan tepat di detik kemudian, kepala Luhan terkulai lemas di pundak Sehun, mata lelaki itu terpejam dengan suara dengkuran halus yang teratur. Rangkulan tangan Luhan di leher Sehun pun mengendur, menunjukan bahwa pria itu memang sudah tertidur.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya.

.

.

"astaga Dr Oh!" Jongdae berlari tergopoh gopoh dengan wajah kaget saat menemukan Dr Oh sedang menggendong Luhan di koridor saat itu, para suster yang melihat sempat berbisik bisik, mungkin iri pada Luhan? Astaga, para suster juga rela sakit jika bia digendong dengan dokter setampan Sehun. ia menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah bersalah yang sangat kentara.

"ah.. ah.. aku kan mengambilkan kursi roda. Tunggu se-"

"tidak perlu."

Jongdae menautkan alisnya bingung saat Sehun menolak bantuannya untuk mengambil kursi roda.

"aku akan mengantarkannya sampai kamar." Kata Sehun datar.

"dan Jongdae."

"ne Dr. Oh?"

"kau akan cukup membantu jika tidak terlalu berisik. Aku tidak ingin dia terbangun." Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat nya, membuat Jongdae menghentikan langkah. Tidak ingin mengganggu mesipun banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan diotaknya.

Sehun tidak perduli dengan tatapan kebingungan Jongdae ataupun para suster dan dokter lain. Ia bahkan melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat dari ujung lorong saat melihat Sehun menggendong seorang pasien. Yang menjadi pemandangan mengherankan adalah, Sehun melangkah dengan sangat tenang. Seolah Luhan adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Tidak terburu buru atau berlari seperti pasien yang sedang sekarat dan harus dimasukan keruang operasi.

Jadi wajar saja mereka heran. Jika pasien itu tidak dalam keadaan _emergency_ atau terburu, kenapa Sehun harus menggendongnya?

Yang mereka tidak tahu, Sehun melakukan itu, karena ia menikmatinya.

Tidak tau jelasnya bagimana, Sehun hanya ingin merasakan degupan jantung Luhan lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 ***)UNOS:** **United Network for Organ Sharing** **, semacam lembaga non profit yang ngurusin soal transplantasi organ gitu gitu deh.**

 **Duh aku update kemaleman ya? Ada yang baca gak sih? Hehehe**

 **Disini ceritanya Luhan ga takut ketinggian. Wkwk. Dan soal penyakit Luhan kayak gimana akan dijelaskan besok. Buat kamu yang nunggu Sexy Lu, akan di update besok berbarengan ulang tahun Sehun Oppa! Kyaaa :3**

 **Dan satu lagi, ini emang ff HunHan kok. Yang lain Cuma numpang lewat aja. Fokusnya memang di HunHan, tapi side pairingsnya KrisTao karena nanti mereka saling bersangkutan. Ehey. (Tao sama Lay memang diceritain GS, jadi yang kemaren itu bukan typo ^^)  
**

 **buat kamu yang bingung kenapa rekam medisnya Luhan disitu umurnya 22 sementara Luhan bilang dia 23, itu karena rekam medisnya diambil pas dia masih umur 22 tahun. hehe**

 **Kalau ada yang baca, terima kasih ya sudah sempetin malem malem begini.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya.**

 **Gomawo:***

 **-Moza**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cardiomyopathy,_ _Adalah sekelompok penyakit yang mempengaruhi otot jantung. Awal_ _nya_ _mungkin ada sedikit atau_ _bahkan_ _tidak ada gejala. Dalam beberapa kasus pasien mengalami sesak napas, merasa lelah, atau bengkak pada kaki karena gagal jantung. Denyut jantung yang tidak teratur bisa terjadi hingga mengakibatkan pingsan. P_ _ada tahap lebih lanjut, pasien_ _memiliki resiko kematian jantung mendadak._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

FIRST SNOW

(inspired by Grey's Anatomy)

CAST: EXO (GS for Zitao dan Lay)

PAIRINGS: HunHan, Kristao. Slight Chanbaek

RATE: T

WARNINGS: Typo, Absurds

(mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan istilah maupun prosedur yang disebutkan. Author bukanlah mahasiswa kedokteran, melainkan penulis biasa yang mencoba membuat sebuah karya.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan detak pelan itu dibalik jas dokternya. Mengusap lembut punggung tegap dokter bergelar _Chief of_ _Cardiothoracic Surgery M.D._ tersebut. Luhan, sudah jatuh tertidur- _sangat pulas_ \- diatas gendongan koala Sehun. Tangannya terayun pelan, menemani tiap langkah yang menggema di bangsal VIP.

Dalam hati, Sehun bersumpah. Atas segala _nazar_ yang pernah disebutkan para umat manusia.

Bahwa ia akan membuat jantung itu tetap berdetak.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae segera berlari menghampiri Sehun saat dr Oh itu hampir mencapai kamar Luhan. Ia masih cukup peka untuk menyadari Sehun yang akan kesulitan membuka pintu. Dengan sigap, ia mendahului Dr Oh tiba di depan pintu lalu membukakan jalan agar Sehun dan Luhan bisa masuk. Luar biasa bagaimana rasa bersalah bisa meruncingkan sebuah kepekaan dari seorang Jongdae.

Jongdae masih enggan masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia memilih berdiri di depan kamar Luhan. Membiarkan kepalanya dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya. Jika saja mereka bukan _imajiner,_ Jongdae yakin salah satunya akan jatuh keluar dari lubang kuping dan tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Dr Kim!"

Jongdae menoleh. Ah itu dia. Jongin sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua dokter pendek yang mengikuti dibelakang. Suara tadi bukan dari mulut Jongin. Melainkan bibir kucing Baekhyun dengan suara melengking menyebalkan. Sarat akan emosi yang meluap luap.

Dalam hati Jongdae mendengus sebal. _Untuk apa sih mereka ikut ikutan?_ Hebat sekali. Disaat dibutuhkan, mereka lenyap entah kemana. Sekarang malah tiba tiba muncul. _Bergerombolan_ lagi. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dan membantu mencari luhan.

 _ **Puk!**_

"pabbo!"

Baekhyun menyambit kepala Jongdae dengan ujung stetoskop, membuat si objek mengaduh kesakitan. Mengelus kepalanya sambil menatap Baekhyun tidak terima."apa apaan sih kau ini!"

"kau yang apa apaan! Bagaimana bisa kecolongan seperti ini? untung dia ditemukan dokter Oh!"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas. Dengan lagak nya yang _sok_ , dokter bermarga Byun itu melipat tangannya sambil berkata "apa sih yang aku _tidak_ tahu?"

Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata menuduh _. Ini pasti gara gara kau!_ Jongin hanya bisa nyengir kikuk saat tatapan itu menembus tulang belulangnya. Ada alasan kenapa ia meminta Jongin – _tidak kyungsoo, apalagi Baekhyun_ \- untuk membantunya. Karena ia tau, alih alih membantu, Baeksoo akan dengan khidmatnya menceramahi Jongdae atas keteledorannya ini.

Tapi sial. Asumsinya meleset. Jongin bukannya membantu, malah repot repot membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"aku pikir jika dicari bersama sama. Akan lebih cepat ketemu." Jongin membela diri. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya itu.

 _Bersama-sama yang kumaksud hanya kau dan aku, bodoh!,_ Jongdae merutuk dalam hati.

"sudahlah. Yang penting Tuan Luhan sudah ditemukan. Bagaimana keadaannya. Kenapa kau diluar?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menengahi perang dingin diantara _duo morons_. Sebuah jawaban nyaris menyelinap keluar dari mulut Jongdae saat tiba tiba ada suara mengalihkannya. Ah ralat, mengalihkan perhatian semuanya.

"aw! Sakit dok." Itu suara luhan. Meringis. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah sebenarnya, saat mendengarkan ringisan para pasien. Namun yang berbeda - _atau yang membuatnya seolah berbeda_ -adalah suara Luhan yang terdengar sedikit.. manja?

 _alah, itu hanya perasaan mereka saja!_

Dan ditambah kenyataan bahwa pasien itu baru saja digendong ala drama korea menuju kamar oleh seorang dokter primadona rumah sakit, membuat mereka semakin ber'imajinasi'

Sebagai dokter mereka tidak ingin mengausmsikan hal yang tidak tidak-maksudnya seperti hal porno, begitu. Tapi sahutan Sehun berhasil membuat ke-empatnya semakin penasaran dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Apalagi Jongdae, diotak pria itu sudah bnayak sekali tanda tanya.

"tenang lah. Kau seperti baru melakukan pertama kali saja."

 _Huk_. Jongin, jongdae dan Baekhyun bergerak cepat menempelkan stetoskop mereka di pintu bernomor VIP 015. Mereka terlalu pendek untuk bisa melongok lewat kaca di pintu kamar. keempatnya Mencuri dengar- _dengan efektif_ -apa yang pasien dan _attending_ itu lakukan.

"pelan pelan saja."

"kau cerewet sekali."

"ini semua salahmu karena sudah membangunkanku." Kyungsoo- _yang cukup waras untuk tidak ikut ikutan menempelkan stetoskop di pintu pasien_ \- tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mata dokter itu terbelalak lebar membentuk O sempurna.

"mau tidak kubangunkan juga kau pasti bangun. Tusukan ini sakit." sementara Jongin, Baekhyun dan Jongdae, jangan ditanya. Mereka sudah berfikiran macam macam sekarang.

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar. Merusak acara mengumping mereka yang sudah menuju ke bagian paling penting.

"ehem." ke empatnya menengok kearah suara dan terlonjak saat itu juga. Zitao, memandang dengan sorot mata tajam pada Jongin, Jongdae, Baekhyun-bahkan-Kyungsoo yang sedang bertingkah mencurigakan

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, _doctors_?." Zitao menekankan kata _doctors_ yang dia ucapkan. Sengaja. Ia ingin menyadarkan otak miring anak magangnya yang bersikap jauh layaknya dari seorang dokter.

"a-ah. Dr Huang. Aku harus pergi ke ER." Kyungsoo, segera berkata demi menyelamatkan karir dokternya. Lalu si mata belo itu segera melesat pergi.

"oh iya, ada pasien yang menunggu untuk _epidural."_ Jongin mengikuti. Dan dia pun mengekori Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan terbirit birit. Tinggalah Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir. Bingung mau memberikan alasan apa. bisa dikatakan, dia tidak ada tindakan mendesak sekarang. Malah sepuluh menit lagi _shift_ nya akan berakhir.

Sementara Jongdae, mau beralasan apapun, akan terdengar mustahil. Karena dia _memang_ seharusnya berada disana. Luhan _kan_ pasiennya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun muncul dari sana. Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang baru saja menjadi saksi atas dialog aneh mereka, reflek melongok-kan kepala mereka ke celah pintu. Melihat apa yang terjadi.

Luhan. Sedang meringis sambil memegang tangannya.

Oh.. Dokter Oh hanya menusukkan jarum infus. Mereka kira…

"dr Huang. Dr kim." Sehun menyapa kedua dokter yang dia temui sedang berdiam mencurigakan di depan ruangan. "dan… dr Byun." lanjutnya lagi dengan kernyitan didahinya. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya ada disana, lalu dia sedang apa?

Tapi sehun mencoba tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"kebetulan sekali kalian ada disini." kata Sehun sambil menatap Zitao dan Jongdae-mengabaikan sosok dokter lain yang secara canggung berada disana.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Zitao. _Lebih kearah, apa yang terjadi sampai keempat dokter magangnya menguping di luar kamar._

"bukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi omong omong. Jika kalian berdua tidak sibuk. Bisa ikut aku ke ruangan sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan soal rekam medis Tuan Luhan yang baru." Jongdae dan Zito mengangguk. Ketiganya lalu beranjak pergi, kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga pergi kearah berlawanan. Pria itu baru saja menghembuskan nafas lega saat Dr Huang belum sempat mengintrogasinya.

Tapi, rasa senang Baekhyun hanya bertahan beberapa detik sampai suara Zitao kembali terdengar.

"ah, Dr Byun?" Baekhyun menahan rutukkannya yang nyaris keluar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memasang raut wajah senormal mungkin pada ketiga dokter yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"ne, Dr Huang-sunbaenim?"

"tangani pasien di bangsal kelas dua. Nomor 003. _Biopsi_ " Zitao tersenyum jahil saat dia mengatakan 'biopsi' tanda bahwa si dokter magang akan sangaaat menikmati tugasnya nanti. Pasien nomor 003 itu sangat merepotkan. Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat Jongdae nyaris tertawa meledek sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun hanya membungkuk patuh dengan sebuah senyum penuh paksa. Senyum itu kemudian memudar bersamaan jarak dirinya dan ketiga dokter lain yang sudah menjauh. Merasa situasi aman, ia menghembuskan nafas sekencang kencangnya sambil menatap punggung Zitao tidak terima, "tadi pagi ditempatkan di ER?! Sekarang aku harus melakukan _biopsi!_ Kapan aku bisa pulang?!" ia bermonolog, memutar tubuhnya lalu pergi dari sana dengan langkah besar besar.

.

.

.

"apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?" itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Zitao. ketiganya berada dalam sebuah ruangan dimana para dokter biasa berdiskusi maasalah pasien. Sehun baru saja memberikan rekam medis Luhan yang baru pada ketiganya. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Jongdae- _yang notabenenya dokter magang_ -tidak begitu mengerti seberapa parah hal ini. Tapi dari raut wajah Sehun dan Zitao, sepertinya ini kasus serius.

"besok siang, bantu aku untuk melakukan serangkaian tes. dari situ aku bisa tau langkah apa yang sebaiknya aku ambil." Zitao mengangguk mengerti. Jongdae yang dari tadi diam, memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Dr. Oh-sunbaenim. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Aku benar benar sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi tidak ketemu." katanya penuh penyesalan.

"ah, iya aku mengerti tidak apa apa. Oh ya, dr Kim, mulai besok tolong pastikan jendela Tuan Luhan terbuka sedikit"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan ia mendapat udara segar." kta Sehun lagi saat mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Zitao dan Jongdae.

"baiklah dokter Kim. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Sehun lalu Jongdae pun pamit undur diri. Hanya Tinggal Zitao dan Sehun yang berada diruangan itu. Sebetulnya, Sehun juga tidak memiliki hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Zitao. Tapi dia mempersilahkan dokter cantik itu untuk tetap disana. Memandanginya dengan seksama.

"jadi yang kudengar dari desas desus itu benar?"

"maksudnya?" Sehun menjawab sekenanya sambil membolak balik rekam medis Luhan. Membaca nya berpuluh puluh kali sampai ia hafal segala rentetan hasilnya.

"kau dan Luhan." kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Zitao penuh minat.

"apa yang noona dengar?"

Zitao mengedikkan bahunya lalu berkata sesantai mungkin. "yeah. hanya gossip murahan kalau kau mengendong Tuan Luhan dengan dramatis. Alih alih meminta Jongdae mengambil kursi roda." Sehun tersenyum tenang."tidak noona. Itu benar."

Sehun menutup rekam medis Luhan lalu memandang Zitao yang seolah menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

"aku mendapati Luhan berada di…"

"suatu tempat yang cukup jauh." lanjut Sehun. Tidak ingin memberi tahu bahwa pasien itu secara ajaibnya muncul di atap rumah sakit.

"Dia kabur dari kamar. Aku hanya mencoba membantunya agar tidak kelelahan. Lalu dia tertidur pulas di punggungku. Ya aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya." apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sehun sebenarnya terdengar logis. Normal. Tidak ada hal lain yang mencurigakan. Tapi Ziato kenal sekali dokter di depannya ini. Sehun- _selama yang ia kenal_ -tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu pada pasien. Dia bukan tipe _attending_ yang dekat dengan pasien. Dia hanya menjadi dewa penyelamat mereka di meja operasi. Namun hal ini, suatu hal baru. Dan berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang di bangsal VIP

"hanya sebatas itu kah?" Zitao bertanya lagi, belum merasa puas dengan jawaban Sehun. Atau hanya ingin sekedar memastikan sesuatu.

"ya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

" aku harap memang hanya sebatas itu. Kau tau kan Sehun, kita tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan pada pasien."

" _w-what?"_ Sehun tidak menyangka Zitao akan berfikiran sampai sana. Hubungan mereka uckup dekat, tapi tidak pernah- _sama sekali_ -Zitao membahas hal hal pribadi seperti perasaan Sehun.

"kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu kan?" Kata Zitao mengingatkan. Ada nada seperti menasehati yang terdengar di sana. Sehun mengangguk. Dia tau jelas. Dia masih ingat saat Chanyeol mengalami masa terpuruk. Kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya di meja operasi. Efeknya sangat dalam untuk Chanyeol. Sehun ada dimasa itu, Sehun paham akan itu dan Sehun tidak mau seperti itu.

"tenanglah noona. Aku tidak akan seperti Chanyeol-Hyung saat itu."

"oke."

"aku akan bersiap. Kris meminta bantuanku diruang operasi." kata Zitao lagi lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruangan. Ucapan Zitao membekas pada diri Sehun. Merangkai pertanyaan pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya.

Dia tidak menyukai Luhan kan? Yang dia lakukan sekarang, yang dia rasakan ini. Murni hanya bentuk empati atas pasiennya sendiri.

iya kan, Sehun?

.

.

.

Pertanyaan yang terngiang dibenak Sehun tadi, diuji sekarang ini. Malam itu, Sehun sedang bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. _Shift_ tugas Sehun sudah berakhir hari ini. Pada saat dia keluar dari lift perhatiannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang bertingkah aneh.

Luhan.

Sedang berjongkok- _tampaknya bersembunyi_ \- di balik pot besar berisi tanaman yang cukup tinggi. Tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis dan kursi tunggu yang berjejer di _lobby_. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran lalu segera menghampiri pria itu

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _what the fuck!"_ Luhan terlonjak ditempatnya dengan wajah ketakutan yang lucu. Dia kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berdiri menatapnya penuh tanya.

"astaga kau mengagetkanku!" katanya lagi, lalu kembali fokus melihat kedepan, ke pintu masuk, memperhatikan dari celah celah daun. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"sedang apa kau?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"menunggu seseorang." Luhan menyahut singkat. Sekarang, tanpa repot repot menatap lawan bicaranya.

"dengan.. _bersembunyi?"_ kata Sehun lagi. Memastikan bahwa Luhan sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Siapa tau Jongdae salah memberikan obat tertentu sampai membuat Luhan berhalusinasi?

"aku tidak mau para dokter menemukanku!" kata Luhan sedikit gusar saat Sehun terus saja mengrecokinya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan. Dia sedang dalam misi penting-setidaknya, menurut Luhan begitu.

Kernyitan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam, lalu digantikan oleh sebuah tawa yang hampir keluar saat mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terlalu polos- _atau terlalu bodoh_ -barusan.

"tapi.. aku juga dokter." katanya. Mengingatkan. Menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dia baru saja membeberkan rencananya pada seorang dokter. Luhan berdecak kesal, ia lalu menoleh kearah Sehun, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menarik ujung _coat_ yang Sehun pakai sampai dokter itu ikut ikutan terjongkok seperti Luhan. Jangan salahkan Luhan, dia tidak sadar bahwa Oh Sehun itu dokter. Jas putih yang biasa dia pakai sekarang tidak terlihat pada tubuh Sehun. Melainkan sebuah _coat_ berwarna kayu dan _sweetshirt_ serta celana _skinny jeans_ yang membuat dokter itu seperti anak muda.

"kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun sampai aku mendapatkan yang kumau!" ancam Luhan, tangannya masih menggenggam ujung _Coat_ Sehun dengan erat. Seolah takut jika dokter itu akan kabur dan memberikan pengumuman lewat _information_ kalau Luhan sedang bersembunyi di balik pot.

"aku tidak ingin kau memberi tahu dokter lain. Mereka bisa menemukanku disini!"jelas Luhan saat melihat sorot mata Sehun yang kebingungan. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik keatas dan membuat senyuman. Pria itu kemudian berdehem,

"ehm.. asal kau tahu, tiang infus mu terlihat jelas. Dan…."

"banyak CCTV disini." hal itu sontak membuat Luhan merasa sedikit panik. Ia melihat kearah tiang infusnya yang menjuntai sampai atas, tidak terlalu tertutupi oleh daun daun di pohon berbatang kurus itu. Belum lagi kantung infus yang menganntung dan selang yang bergerak gerak mencurigakan.

"kalau begitu tutupi aku!" kata Luhan buru buru sambil menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Sehun, meringkuk, berharap _coat_ yang dipakai Sehun bisa menutupi keberadannya. _Bodoh!_ Sehun membatin dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar. _Mau kau meringkuk bagaimanapun, mereka tetap saja akan tahu oleh tiang infusmu!_

Tapi Sehun tidak membiarkan sepatah kata apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menikmati saat Luhan meringkuk seperti _trenggiling_ di dalam _coatnya_. Kepala Luhan yang menempel di dada Sehun, membuat dokter itu bisa mencium aroma shampoo dari rambut Luhan yang lembut. Wanginya menyenangkan. Padahal, semua shampoo yang diberikan pada pasien di bangsal VIP bermerek sama. Senyuman Sehun belum luntur juga sampai tiba tiba sebuah getaran ponsel terasa di balik _Coat_ nya. Itu Luhan, pria itu segera menarik diri beberapa inci, keluar dari _coat_ sehun lalu mengangkat panggilan itu sambil menatap penuh harap kearah pintu masuk Rumah Sakit.

" _yeoboseyo."_

"halo. kau sudah dimana?" kata Luhan sambil berbisik. Namun terdengar cukup antusias sampai Sehun mulai penasaran apa- _atau siapa_ \- yang sedang ditunggu Luhan.

" _ah.. aku sudah ada di Lobby tuan."_

"baiklah. Kau lihat pot besar yang ada di arah jam dua darimu? kesanalah!" kata Luhan. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang jatuh pada seorang pria. Pria itu mengenakan jaket khas untuk berkendara motor, tangannya sendiri menggenggam sebungkus plastik putih yang berkuruan sedang. Plastik dengan merek sesuatu yang Sehun juga tidak tahu apa itu.

"o-oke" ada nada heran dari sang rpia disebrang, tetapi dia menurut juga.

Pria itu berjalan kearah mereka, Luhan saat ini sudah semakin antusias dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Sehun yang memeperhatikannya jadi semakin penasaran. Pria itu sekarang tepat berada tidak jauh dari pot tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang.

"aku sudah-" baru saja si pria mau mengabari tiba tiba Lhan sudah berdiri dengan cengiran bahagia.

"hei, aku Luhan!" katanya. Muncul dari balik pot, sukses membuat pria itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kantung plastik itu pada Luhan dengan tatapan heran, sementara Luhan mengambil uang disaku baju pasiennya lalu memberikan beberapa lembar won pada orang itu.

"terima kasih! Ambil saja kembaliannya!" kata Luhan. Pria itu baru saja ingin berterima kasih atas tip nya yang banyak tetapi Luhan sudah memberikan _gesture_ dengan sopan agar pria itu jangan berlama lama didekatnya. Persembunyiannya tidak boleh ketahuan!

Ia kembali berjongkok di depan Sehun.

" _bubble tea?"_ itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun begitu melirik beberapa _cup bubble tea_ yang ada di kantung itu.

"kenapa? Aku punya pantangan dengan ini?" Luhan berkata sambil mengecek kembali pesanan _bubble tea_ nya.

"tidak. hanya saja…"

"tidak biasanya pasien memesan makanan lalu mengambilnya sendiri dibawah."

"aku sebatang kara di Korea, oke?" Luhan menyempatkan menatap Sehun, memberikan sebuah kedikkan bahu. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Tapi juga tidak menyampaikan rasa sedih yang mengharapkan simpati. Terlihat dari senyum kecil yang tertarik sudut bibirnya. Sehun merasa hatinya berdesir.

"kau membeli sebanyak itu?" Sehun bertanya lagi, mencoba mencari topik lain. Lebih dari lima _cup bubble tea_ berada didalam sana.

"jarang jarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar. Aku akan men _stock_ nya di kamar."

"kau suka _bubble tea_ ya?"

"bukankah sudah jelas?"

"maksudku. Hanya _bubble tea_?"

"banyak hal _sih_ , seperti kentang goreng tau manisan China. Di stand _bubble tea_ yang aku beli, juga terdapat roti manis yang enak. Tapi untuk sekarang aku memesan _bubble tea_ dulu. Jika terlalu banyak, akan susah menyembunyikannya." Setelah memastikan pesanannya sudah lengkap Luhan mengambil satu cup _bubble tea_ beserta sedotannya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"ini untukmu." katanya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan menaruh _bubble tea_ itu diatas telapak tangannya.

"karena kau sudah membantuku bersembunyi" jelas Luhan saat Sehun hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti. Luhan memutuskan untuk berdiri, menyembunyikan kantung yang sudah diikat itu kedalam baju pasiennya. Membuat Luhan tampak seperti pasien dengan tumor perut atau tengah hamil besar sekarang. Diikuti Sehun yang kemudian ikut ikutan berdiri.

"sampai jumpa dokter Oh." kata Luhan dengan senyum manis sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh. Luhan sempat melambai singkat saat ia masuk kedalam lift. Lalu, pemandangan itu terhenti ketika pintu lift sudah tertutup dan membawa Luhan kelantai dimana Bangsal VIP berada.

Sehun, masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang Cup _bubble tea_ yang ia pegang. Lagi lagi, sebuah senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

 **OOO**

Esok pagi, Sehun sebenarnya belum ada jadwal tindakan dirumah sakit. Tapi pria itu sudah siap dengan pakaian rapih dibalik kursi kemudi mobil. Sehun menuju ke sebuah kedai _bubble tea_ tempat Luhan memesan antar minumannya.

"ah, maaf tuan. Kami baru akan buka satu jam lagi." kata seorang pelayan yang tengah bersiap pada Sehun. Wanita itu tampak kaget saat seorang pria sudah mulai menunggu untuk membeli bahkan saat tokonya masih tertutup sempurna.

"tidak apa apa aku akan menunggu." kata Sehun singkat. Dia bahkan sudah datang dua puluh menit sebelum pekerja itu datang. Menunggu di depan toko, dalam dinginnya udara pagi.

Enam puluh menit kemudian, toko itu siap. Sang wanita mempersilahkan Sehun mendatangi _Counter_ untuk memesan.

"silahkan, ingin pesan apa Tuan?" katanya ramah.

"uhm.. kaupunya roti manis?"

"tentu. Anda ingin rasa apa?"

Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia tidak tahu rasa apa yang seharusnya dia beli.

"ada rasa apa saja?"

Pelayan itu kemudian menjelaskan banyak rasa yang Sehun bahkan tidak hafal. Ia menunjukan _stall_ berisi roti manis yang Sehun maksud. Banyak- _banyak sekali_ -roti manis dalam berbagai rasa, berbagai bentuk dan berbagai edisi _special_ berada disana.

"berikan aku masing masing satu." kata Sehun akhirnya, kemudian mengeluarkan _Platinum Credit Card_ nya untuk membayar.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba pagi itu di rumah sakit. Belum ada Chanyeol, Kris, ataupun Zitao. Mereka mendapatkan _shift_ sama seperti dirinya, nanti siang. Sementara Minseok pasti sedang berada diruangannya. Atau sedang diruang operasi mungkin? Sehun sendiri bahkan belum sempat keruangannya untuk bersiap. Ia malah memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar Luhan.

Para suster tadinya nyaris melarang Sehun masuk karena mereka pikir Sehun adalah pengunjung yang ingin menjenguk pasien. Waktu kunjungan baru diperbolehkan tiga puluh menit lagi. Tapi mereka kemudian membatalkan niatnya begitu menyadari pria tersbeut adalah Sehun- _dengan penampilan Casual seperti biasa_ -yang sangat tampan.

Sehun mengetuk pelan sebelum akhrnya membuka pintu itu. Hanya suara TV dibiarkan menyala yang sayup sayup terdengar. Sementara Luhan masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Mungkin sangat mengantuk? entahlah.

Sehun tidak sampai hati membangunkannya. Dokter itu lalu menaruh kantung plastik besar berisi banyak roti keatas nakas Luhan. Pelan pelan sekali. Tidak ingin bunyi berisik plastik membangunkan Luhan.

Begitu selesai Sehun kemudian segera pergi dari kamar Luhan, menuju ruangannya sendiri untuk bersiap. Meskipun _shift_ nya masih dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat para suster masuk kedalam kamarnya. Untuk sekedar mengecek tensi darah, infusan, atau menawarkan untuk membantu memandikan Luhan- _yang ujung ujungnya ditolak karena Luhan masih bisa_. Setelah suster suster itu pergi, Luhan baru menyadari sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ada di nakasnya.

Setau Luhan, ia sudah membuang kantung plastik bekas _bubble tea_ kemarin. Lalu ini apa?

Dengan penasaran, luhan melongok kedalam kantung dan menlihat banyaknya roti manis dari kedai yang biasa ia beli. Benar benar banyak! Dahinya mengernyit heran sampai tiba tiba, sebuah _post it_ yang tertempel di plastic itu mencuri perhatiannya.

Sebuah tulisan tangan tertera disana

" _ **jangan bersembunyi di balik pot lagi. Selamat menikmati rotimu!**_

 _ **from: O.S delivery"**_

"O.S delivery?" Luhan bergumam bingung, tapi akhirnya senang juga.

Tidak menyadari Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kecil dibalik pintu. Mengintip dari kaca kecil di pintu. Memastikan luhan menadapatkan roti nya. Ada rasa hangat begitu menatap Luhan, atau kenyataan dia berhasil memberikan sesuatu yang diinginkan Luhan. Awalnya, Sehun melakukan itu hanya karena bentuk perhatian kecil. Merasa sedikit simpati mungkin?

Tapi efek yang ditimbulkan dari melihat Luhan sesenang itu, jauh lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Ia tidak mengira bahwa akan ada perasaan menghangat seperti ini. Awalnya, dia kira paling paling, tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi sekarang? Sehun bahkan tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

Hal ini pun membuat Sehun kembali bertanya pada dirinya. Apa dirinya benar benar hanya sebatas empati pada Luhan?

 _Atau memang, ada perasaan yang lain?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **aku nurunin rate nya karena baru merombak kerangka ceritanya. hehehe. mian.**

 **omong omong, aku sangat menghargai bagi kalan yang menagih update lewat PM atau di kolom review ceritanya langsung. maksudku kalau kalian minta update Sexy Lu, atau That Boss, atau yang lain, silahkan review di cerita Sexy Lu atau That Boss nya langsung. Jangan dicerita selain itu.**

 **aku lebih notice soalnya. hehehe**

 **btw, kalian ada yang bisa nebak Chanyeol dokter apa gak?**

 **makasih yang sudah baca. ditunggu reviewnya.**

 **gomawo**

 **Moza:***


End file.
